Theophrastus
Weegee Clone nº920^41, known also by Theophrastus, is a fakegee serial killer who was diagnosed with sociopathy and is curretly wanted in the United 'Gees Galaxy. His childhood and early adulthood events have led him to become what he is currently. He is homeless and usually raids the victim's house after killing them, eating and taking the goods he can. He is very good in disguising and hiding bodies, making him a very "good" serial killer. He enjoys watching the suffering of other people and sees it as a way to enpower himself. Childhood Weegee Clone nº920^41 was born in a very agressive familiar environment, as his father was always drunk. Domestic violence was common and his only friends were his mother and his uncle, as he had no siblings. When he was eight-years old, his mother was murdered by his father, who accused her of cheating. His uncle, in return, murdered his father. His uncle was on jail for 10 years, but was released from prison 6 years later for good conduct. Until the release of his uncle, his aunt was the one who took care of him. Teenage Years and first murder At the age of 14, his uncle was released and taught him self-defense and how to handle a gun. He took joy in using weapons and shooting at things. At school, he was described by the teachers as a shy, but smart, boy. At that same age, he commited his first murder, killing one of his schoolmates by placing a bomb at his backpack. He felt great by commiting the crime. It is likely he murdered more schoolmates, as some of them went missing, but their bodies were never found. At the age of 16, he had his first girlfriend. They broke up after one year of relationship, although the cause was not related to his disorder. Adulthood When he reached adulthood, he moved out of his uncle's house and begun working as a cashier, although he was later fired for agressive behavior. It was then that he begun serial killing. He wandered the streets of the United 'Gees Galaxy, looking for victims. He always analyzed his victims before killing them, in order to find their weaknesses and to see if they are fit (if the victims are stronger than him, he is likely to give up). This behavior was very strange for a sociopath, as he appears to be very smart. Even smarter that most psychopaths, weirdly. Skills During his life, he acquire some skills to help him. They're not the best and one can certainly defeat him in combat, if this person somehow manages to find out his whereabouts. He is a sociopath, not Superman. Passive Skills * '''Fearless and Smart: '''He isn't intimidated so easily, but that doesn't mean he is a idiot. He will retreat when necessary. * '''Master of Disguises: '''He can easily disguise himself and avoid being spotted. He is usually wearing a disguise, so it's impossible to predict his presence. * '''Nature Born Killer: '''He never leaves evidences of his murders, unless an eyewitness is somehow present. He can hide bodies without any problem. In some cases, he can make the murder look like a suicide or an accident perfectly. * '''Good Rhetoric: '''He can convince people easily. Active Skills * '''Lord of War: '''He carries some weapons with him. He has a Beretta M9 pistol, two knives and a sawed-off shotgun. He also carries ammunition in a bag, although he disguises the bag as something else, such as a backpack. * '''Confuse: '''He will start speaking nonsense in order to confuse the enemy. He rarely uses this. Category:Mean Weegees Category:Criminal Fakegees Category:Sons Category:Non-Recolors Category:Criminals